Six Inch Italian, Please
by DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: based on a tumblr post by bearsofalthain./ "imagine spain going into a subway restaurant where Romano's working the bread station and when romano asks him 'what fucking type would you fucking like you bastard' Spain replies 'six-inch Italian, please' and winks suggestively" - Smut, Almost PWP


based on a tumblr post by bearsofalthain. tumblr  
>"imagine spain going into a subway restaurant where Romano's working the bread station<p>

and when romano asks him 'what fucking type would you fucking like you bastard' Spain replies 'six-inch Italian, please' and winks suggestively"

* * *

><p>The tall, tan Spaniard walked into Subway, running a hand through his dark, tousled hair. He'd had to stay late at the store he worked at because his Stingy boss, Roderich, had him stay 45 minutes for each minute he'd been late that morning. He'd only been five minutes late, but Roderich was a stickler. Subway was just about to close when the Spaniard stepped through the door, only minutes before closing.<p>

At the register there stood a short, brunette Italian, an annoyed look on his, in Antonio's perspective, adorable face.

"You better be starving, bastard! I should be in my car by now!" he huffed.

Antonio only laughed. "And if I'm not?"

The little Italian positively glowered. "What fucking type would you fucking like, you bastard?"

Antonio, noticing a slight Italian accent, grinned.

"Six inch Italian, please" he murmured with a wink in the other's direction.

The Italian only turned brighter red. "Bastard, just… just tell me what toppings you want!"

"Tomatoes, because they're red, like you."

The brunette hastily piled the meat and tomatoes on. "Anything else?" He bit out.

"No, that's all!" Tonio said a bit too happily for the younger's liking.

Antonio glanced at the other's name tag. "Gracias, Lovino."

Lovino almost questioned the other's knowledge of his name, but remembered the tag.

Antonio paid and sat at the table closest to the counter. The Italian, flustered, cleaned the counter and put away all of the toppings, finishing before Tonio was.

"Want to sit? You can't leave until I'm done, anyway"

The Italian promptly refused, busying himself with scrubbing the already spotless tables.

* * *

><p>The next week Toni was there again, and the week after that as well. Each week he seemed better dressed than the one before, always trying to impress the little Italian. He had talked Roderich into letting him off early on these days, reminding the man of the days he had taken off to go out with his own lover, Antonio's best friend, Gilbert.<p>

Finally, with a stroke of luck, Lovino agreed to sit with him one week.

"So, how long have you worked here?"

"None of your fucking business."

Antonio was patient, and Lovino's attempts to anger him or put him off were useless.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Lovino hid a smile. "Si, a younger twin, Feliciano, and a younger brother, Valentino."

Antonio smiled wistfully "I've always wanted siblings."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "They're a pain in the ass."

Antonio laughed, finishing up his food. "Want to go out for drinks some time this week?"

Lovino thought for a moment. "Only if you're paying, bastardo."

Antonio smiled wider. "Sí! When are you available?"

"Tomorrow around nine."

"Perfect! I'm off work on Fridays, so that works for me!" he stood and smiled. "See you then?"

Lovino huffed. "Si."

* * *

><p>Antonio's day went by slowly, the hours dragging by. Lovino texted him his address, and soon the Spaniard was on his way to the other side of town. He turned into the younger's driveway.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino struggled to get ready, having gone through his entire wardrobe twice before deciding to raid Feli's closet. Not that he cared what that bastard Spaniard thought of him, anyway!<p>

* * *

><p>Tonio nervously rang the doorbell, fixing his hair for the umpteenth time. A smaller, redheaded version of Lovino answered.<p>

"Ciao, you must be Antonio! Lovi will be out soon," he chimed.

Toni smiled. "Hola, you must be Feliciano!"

The tiny Italian giggled. "Si! Come in, come in!"

Toni wiped his feet on the mat and stepped in, looking around. There were many paintings, and a few were signed by Lovino. Others held the signature of Feliciano and others still by 'Gaius Aemilius Maximus'.

"Lovely paintings," Antonio commented.

"Grazie! I did that one, that one, and that one!" he said, pointing at a few pieces. "Lovi did this one, this one, and this one! And grandpapa did that one!" he said as he pointed.

"Lovino paints?"

"Si, but not often! It took a long time to convince him to let us hang these!"

Antonio smiled. That sounded like Lovino.

Speaking of which, said Italian came through the door, blushing wildly and fixing his already perfect shirt.

"Feliciano why didn't you tell me he was here!?"

"I'm sorry fratello you said not to bother you!"

Lovino rolled his eyes "Ready to go bastardo?"

Not a moment later, a tall man with dark, curly hair and tanned skin came in. "Hello! You must be Antonio!"

"Ah, sí!"

"I'm Lovino's grandfather, you may call me Nonno."

Antonio smiled. "Gracias, Nonno."

"You better take care of my grandson, capisce?"

"Sí." Antonio remained calm but on the inside he was totally confused. _This_ man was a _grandfather_?! He looked just old enough to be a father!

"Good, good, you two have fun!" he winked.

"Nonno!" Lovino was positively mortified.

His grandfather laughed.

"_Goodbye_, grandpapa!"

"Goodbye, have fun and be safe!" he kissed the top of Lovino's head, and Lovino flipped him off where he couldn't see.

"Come on, bastardo," Lovino muttered as he pulled Tonio out to the car.

* * *

><p>Antonio stepped out of his car and went around to open Lovino's door.<p>

Lovino huffed. "I'm not a woman, bastard…." he mumbled.

Antonio simply smiled. "Sí, sí, come on!"

Lovino and Tonio walked into the bar and sat on a couple of stools.

"Hallo, how can I help you?" the tall, white-haired bartender asked.

"Sangria for me! Lovi?"

"Don't call me that, bastard. I'll have the same."

The man laughed. "A feisty one you have there, 'Tonio!"

"Sí, but he's worth it!" the Spaniard smiled.

The man laughed as well "Kesesese, bet it'll definitely be worth it in bed!"

"Gilbert!" Antonio blushed.

"Fuck off, German bastard."

"I'm Prussian! Way more awesome than German!" The man, Gilbert, said as he poured their drinks.

"Gilbert, leave them alone," a short man with dark hair and glasses, one Antonio recognized immediately as his boss, muttered.

"Can't wait to have me to yourself, Roddy?"

Roderich blanched. "Just go clock out."

* * *

><p>Later, a tall, muscular German showed up after Lovino and Antonio had downed multiple shots, and Lovino ducked behind Antonio.<p>

"Hide me! It's Feliciano's bastardo boyfriend!"

Antonio laughed and turned towards the taller, buffer German bartender. "Another round of Sangria shots!"

The man poured them quietly and served them. Antonio and Lovino downed them and a couple more. Antonio groaned. "Let… Let's go to my place."

Lovino staggered out of his chair and Antonio caught him, staggering out to his car. He got behind the wheel and started the car.

Luckily, Antonio's home wasn't far and they made it there okay. Antonio and Lovino made their way inside and soon Lovino was below Antonio on the couch, both of them desperately grasping at each other. Antonio's shirt hit the floor and soon Lovino's did as well, followed by their pants and Toni's boxers. Lovino wasn't wearing any, and when Toni looked at him he simply muttered "I am Italian…."

Tonio shrugged and began placing kisses along the other's jaw line, then down his chest, capturing one pert, pink nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Lovino gasped and his back arched slightly at the feeling. He'd never been with anyone before, and he'd never had anyone touch him this way. Antonio smiled softly and ran his tongue down the other's chest and stomach, dipping his tongue in the smaller's navel. Lovino turned bright red.

"T-Tonio, hurry up y-you bastard."

Antonio simply smirked and took his time kissing his way down to the other's need. He kissed the head teasingly and Lovino bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Don't hold back," Antonio whispered, "I want to hear you."

Regardless, Lovino tried to hold his moans in. Antonio slowly wrapped his lips around the other's weeping erection, drinking in the sounds the Italian made. He reaches under the edge of the couch, finding the bottle of lube that he was searching for. He coated his fingers thoroughly and rubbed them together to warm it. He began to bob his head slowly and gently slid one finger in. Lovino gasped and winced at the feeling and screwed his eyes shut. Antonio pulled back from the other's erection and looked up at him.

"Shh… It will feel good soon, mi tomate pequeño… Relax for me."

Lovino tried his best and Antonio rubbed his outer thigh slowly, gently to help him. When Antonio saw that he was relaxed enough, he murmured softly into the other's ear.

"I'm going to add another, okay?"

Lovino nodded and the Spaniard gently slid a second finger into him, waiting a moment before slowly pumping them in and out of the other and scissoring them carefully. When Lovino was stretched enough, he added another easily and angled his fingers different ways until-

"Ahn! Mio dio, Tonio, right there!"

Antonio smiled and thrust his fingers into the other a few more times, hitting that spot dead on, before he slid them out. Lovino whined at the loss of simulation as Antonio quickly coated his throbbing member thoroughly in lube. He lifted Lovino's legs onto his shoulders and brushed his hair from the others face as he lined himself up.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into the other's ear.

"Si, Tonio, hurry…" he whimpered.

Antonio bit his lip and slowly slid into the other, careful not to hurt him. The Italian closed his eyes tight and Antonio slid in to the hilt before cupping the other's cheek and kissing him sweetly.

"Tell me when to move, mi amor," Antonio panted softly into his ear.

Lovino relaxed himself slowly before nodding quickly. "Move."

Antonio didn't hesitate, slowly sliding out until only the head was inside the other before sliding back in gently.

"D-don't hold back, b-bastard."

Antonio nodded and pulled out again, slamming back into the other. He set a steady pace quickly, moaning and placing heated kisses to the other's lips and neck. Lovino wrapped his legs and arms around the Spaniard, moaning quietly until Antonio hit that one spot inside him, that special bundle of nerves that made him scream.

"Antonio! Please, there! Oh, mio dio, there!"

The Spaniard slammed into that spot and, judging from the sounds the Italian emitted, hit it spot on each time. He felt his climax building and tried to stave it off.

"Antonio, hah, I'm… I'm close! More!"

The darker haired man wrapped his hand around his partner's aching erection and gave it a few quick pumps in time with his thrusts before the Italian tightened around him.

"Ah! Antonio, c-cumming!"

The smaller painted both of their chests white with his release and the Spaniard followed soon after with a cry of the Italian's name. He pressed his lips to the other's in a passionate kiss and slowly pulled out, lying beside him.

"That… that was amazing, Lovi…"

The Italian turned a bright red and curled up to the other's chest.

"Si…. You… You were my first."

Antonio's eyes widened but quickly returned to normal size and he pulled the other tighter against him.

"Te amo, Lovino."

Lovino looked up at him for a moment then murmured "Ti amo troppo, bastardo."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Lovino limped up to the front of his home the next morning, Antonio's arm around him.

The door swung open before they could knock.

"Where have you been!?"

Lovino turned bright red and struggled to respond.

"Lovino and I were neither one fit to drive, Nonno, and we walked to my home and he stayed the night," Antonio lied smoothly.

"Ah, si, si! Grazie! I trust you took good care of him?"

Lovino turned even brighter. "Nonno!"

Gaius laughed. "Thank you, Antonio. Will I see you again soon?"

"Ah, sí, if Lovino wants that!"

Lovino turned his head and mumbled, "Si, bastardo…."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Translations (Mostly obvious but y'know!) :**

**Gracias : (Spanish) Thank you**

**Si : (Italian) Yes**

**Sí : (Spanish) Yes**

**Bastardo : (Italian) Bastard**

**Ciao : (Italian) Hello**

**Hola : (Spanish) Hello**

**Grazie : (Italian) Thank you**

**Fratello : (Italian) Brother**

**Nonno : (Italian) Grandfather**

**Hallo : (German) Hello**

**mi tomate pequeño : (Spanish) My little tomato**

**Mio dio : (Italian) My God**

**Mi amor : (Spanish) My love**

**Te amo: (Spanish) I love you**

**Ti amo troppo : (Italian) I love you too**


End file.
